1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for effectively securing conventional doors and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security bar system adapted to be removably secured to opposing interior sides of a door frame on hinged, inward or outward opening, interior or exterior doors, to prevent forcible entry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for a simple and effective means for providing adequate security by preventing forcible entry is well recognized in the art. To that end, a variety of security systems for barricading doors have been employed to protect those inside from both criminal as well as natural elements.
A common feature among many such systems is the use of a rigid bar for bracing doors closed. A variety of systems presently known in the art, which secure doors in this manner, have resulted in inefficient designs and complicated structures requiring an abundance of unsightly, permanently installed, hardware. Furthermore, the prior art references discovered are not readily adaptable for use in securing outward opening doors.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,911, issued to O'Neal, introduces a door security bar system restrained by a pair of unsightly mounting brackets that must be interiorly mounted on either side of the door. Mounting the brackets in this manner requires drilling a multitude of holes, and since the hardware cannot be easily removed, it must remain plainly visible on the wall surface in an aesthetically objectionable manner. In addition, this invention does not disclose an embodiment suitable for use with outward opening doors.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,503, issued to Wicks, and U.S. Pat. 4,067,598 issued to Mansour suffer from similar flaws. The Wicks invention introduces apparatus for securing an inward opening door against forcible entry utilizing a hinged hasp-like retainer, an eye-type retainer, and a rectangular bar-like security member. The Mansour invention introduces an apparatus for securing an inward opening door utilizing an elongated latching member pivotally connected to the door jamb on one side of a door and a J-shaped clip supported by the opposite door jamb. When not in use, these inventions contemplate leaving in place an abundance of unsightly hardware permanently mounted on or adjacent to the door frame. Likewise, both of these inventions contemplate securing doors by exerting an outward force on the interior door surface, and are not embodied in a way as to retain outwardly opening doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,625, issued to Barnhill, reveals a telescoping securing member attached to an existing door hinge and selectively connecting to a latch member disposed on the framework at the opposite side of the entry. This invention contemplates pivoting the retaining member to an upwardly extending storage position where it also remains visible when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,100, issued to Anop, discloses a hinge mounted auxiliary lock incorporating an elongated cross bar having a plurality of adjustable stop members projecting therefrom for engaging the surface on the door and the door jamb. This invention is not adaptable to outward opening doors and is less effective as a barricade as the devise does not extend across the entire length of the door.
While the aforementioned devices disclose various designs which attempt to secure doors closed and prevent forcible entry, the prior art reveals complicated structures that utilize an abundance of hardware, are awkward to maneuver, not readily adaptable to securing outward opening doors, and permanently alter the aesthetics in an objectionable manner. This invention is intended to solve these problems that are not adequately resolved by the prior inventions.